


Uno

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, UNO, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: A game of Uno gets out of hand...A piece of fluffy crack, based off a conversation I had on Wattpad.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, One-sided Blaise Zabini/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Uno

Ginny sidled up to Harry. "I found a game that Ron can't possibly win against me with," she whispered.  
  
"What is it?" Harry thought this was intruiging, and Ginny's sense of humour (and competitiveness against her brother) tended to amuse him. She was like an honourary sister, but a good one.

"It's called Uno. Come on!"

And with that, Harry was dragged down the corridor.

"Gin, why are we inviting Slytherins?"

"Because that will be fun!" 

"You're insane." 

"I know." 

***

"Uno reverse card!"

"Ron, what the hell? You've already used six." Neville seemed to be debating the impossibilities of Ron playing Uno.

"I'm a mirror!" was the quick response.

"That doesn't even make sense..."

"Honestly, Nev, shut up and kiss Luna already!"

"Woah, Weasel, we all know that Neville only has eyes for the Hufflepuff girl." Pansy said, rolling her eyes and she filed her fingernails with a wickedly sharp dagger.

Ginny had a sly grin on her face, and that didn't bode well for anyone. 

"Augamenti!" Neville yelled, water gushing out and soaking Ginny from head to toe. 

"Why?!" she shrieked, an angry (wet) redheaded demon unleashed.

"Because I was mad at Pansy, but nobody attacks her, so I attacked you instead."

Blaise looked Neville up and down. "Damn, this hot stuff has a temper!"

"Zabini, stop getting jealous because your crush likes the Abbott girl." Draco yelled, head practically on Harry's shoulder.

(Practically, he was still a Malfoy and still had some decorum.)

"Wild card!" Harry yelled, flinging it onto the pile.

"We were playing a normal uno game, Ron, I swear, why do you have endless reverse cards?" Neville was honestly confused by this point.

Ron slammed another reverse card onto the table so hard it cracked. "Because I do. Deal with it."

Hermione groaned. "How did you win?! You literally only used reverse cards!"

Luna dropped her pack of Top Trumps.

"We were playing Uno-"

"Shut up, plant boy," Ginny yelled, fling a Queen of Hearts at him.

"I am the officially the uno god!" Ron said, dancing as the cards levitated around him.

"Wait, I didn't actually care about that..." Neville sighed.

"You stupid child... I will forever be the uno god..."

"Truce?" 

This was getting ridiculous, and everyone just wanted to sleep.

"Are you surrendering?" The smile, and the red hair, reminded everyone of Ginny with a temper. Nope, not dealing with that.

"Never!"

"Rot six feet under with your lover, I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"I have friends who can kill you!"

"Yeah, well, Gin will kill for me!"

"Guys, Ron won, and Neville, stop taking each blow to your pride like Pansy just stabbed you. Ron, if you keep insulting Neville when he asks for a truce, Pansy will stab you." Ginny said, casting drying charms at herself.

"C'mon guys, let's get out of this madhouse, I want to sleep."


End file.
